Desvelo en La Madriguera
by Afrodita1
Summary: Luego de su primer encuentro con Slughorn, Dumbledore deja a Harry en la Madriguera. Lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar el azabache, era que alguien lo esperaría despierta.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling.

Nota: El libro seis carece de todas esas escenas que merecíamos. Hace un tiempo lo tomé y comencé a releerlo y casi me arden los ojos por el Hanny sumamente exagerado y sin sentido. Hay tanto Harmony para explotar de ese libro y aun así JK nos dejó con ese sabor amargo en la boca.

Este pequeño one-shot solo es uno de mis grandes desvaríos. Sin sentido, y empalagoso como siempre. Es algo que siempre quise hacer, tomar algunas líneas del libro y experimentar.

* * *

Desvelo en La Madriguera

—¿Tienes hambre, Harry? —preguntó la Señora Weasley.

—Sí, un poco —dijo Harry, de repente sintiendo lo hambriento que estaba.

—Siéntate querido. Te prepararé algo.

Cuando Harry se sentó, Crookshanks se subió a su regazo, ronroneando dulcemente. El corazón del mago dio un vuelco.

—¿Está Hermione aquí? —preguntó conteniendo el aliento.

—¡Ah, sí, llegó anteayer! Están todos acostados, claro. No te esperábamos hasta dentro de muchas horas. Toma...

Molly dejó un plato de sopa de cebolla frente a un inmóvil Harry. Hermione se encontraba allí... bajo el mismo techo, a unas pocas habitaciones de distancia, durmiendo apaciblemente. Esa imagen lo hizo ruborizar, recordando la última vez que habían estado juntos... Se había dormido en su pecho, mientras estaban solos en la Sala Común.

Aquellas vacaciones de verano habían parecido ser las más largas de toda su vida, no tener a Hermione cerca después de lo que había sucedido entre los dos... había sido una locura. De repente se le fue el apetito y un nudo comenzó a formarse en su la garganta, ¿tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para poder verla? ¿Cómo podría dormir sabiendo que estaba tan cerca?

—¿Pan, querido?

—Sí, gracias, Señora Weasley.

Se obligó a comer todo el plato, sabiendo que Molly no lo dejaría subir a la recamara hasta que lo terminara y cuando al fin lo hizo, la Señora Weasley le indicó que durmiera en el cuarto de Fred y George, ya que ambos se encontraban durmiendo en la tienda.

Harry subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Apenas abrió la puerta el aroma a pólvora invadió su nariz, y al recorrer la mirada en toda la habitación, se dio cuenta de que estaba llena de cajas como si fuera un depósito temporal. El muchacho entró y abrió la ventana dejando que Hedwig saliera a la noche. La brisa veraniega movió sus cabellos, y Harry se permitió cerrar los ojos por un momento. Esperaría hasta la mañana siguiente para verla, la idea lo desesperaba pero no tenía otra opción. Por eso, luego de un largo suspiro se resignó a buscar su pijama en el baúl.

Se desprendió de la camisa en aquella oscuridad y antes de que pudiera caminar a la cama unos pasos se escucharon sobre el piso de madera, justo por detrás de su puerta. Al observar una sombra por debajo de esta, Harry no dudó en acercarse. ¿La Señora Weasley había olvidado decirle algo?

Antes de que pudiera actuar, la puerta se abrió. El azabache vio sorprendido como Hermione entraba rápidamente y la cerraba tras ella, jadeante.

Ambos se miraron en silencio por un largo tiempo, Harry con el corazón latiéndole como loco de emoción, sorprendido de verla allí. ¿Cómo se había enterado de su llegada? Y el hecho de que se hubiera colado en el cuarto... al mago se le dificultó mucho no abalanzarse hacia ella.

Se contuvo y fijó su vista en esos ojos color chocolate, esos tan bonitos que habían robado su sueño cada noche. La descubrió mordiéndose los labios, y no pudo evitar emocionarse y recorrerla con la mirada. Su cabello estaba atado en una trenza, dejando a la vista la blanquecina piel de su cuello, esa que recordaba ser tan suave al roce de sus labios; Hermione estaba en pijama, con una blusa vieja rosada y unos shorts cortos que no hicieron más que aumentar el deseo que había estado guardando durante todo el verano.

—Hermione... —susurró moviéndose un paso más cerca.

—Hedwig picoteó mi ventana —le explicó con la voz agitada sin razón, como la de él. Una sonrisa se le escapó al muchacho, una que ella le devolvió —. Harry...

—¿S-Si?

—Te extrañé —musitó y antes de que pudiera responder, Hermione saltó hacia él hasta colocarse a horcajadas. Harry jadeó y aquel sonido fue callado por la boca de la bruja, que no tardó en chocar contra la suya. Se besaron con desesperación, Harry rodeándola con sus brazos y apretándola contra su cuerpo, deleitado por el sabor de sus labios, ese que tanto había esperado en volver a probar. La escuchó gemir mientras enterraba las manos en su cabello oscuro, y aquel simple sonido fue el que le arrebató la poca cordura que conservaba.

—Hermione... —gimió Harry sobre sus labios, con una de sus manos colándose por debajo de su blusa y acariciando la piel de su espalda. Hermione se estremeció ante su toque, y el azabache abrió más su boca, para besarla con más ferocidad, ganándose una rápida respuesta de ella.

Los besos y las mordidas provocativas continuaron hasta que ambos se tambalearon hasta chocarse con la cama. Harry se sentó sobre esta, con Hermione encima.

Hundió su nariz en su cabello, sumergiéndose en ese perfume que ella siempre llevaba, nunca había extrañado tanto algo en su vida como ese dulce aroma. Y su boca instintivamente bajó, recorriendo su cuello entre besos sin poder creer aun que estaba junto a ella. Se había comportado tan tímido antes de partir a casa de los Dursley, que se había arrepentido de ello durante todas las vacaciones. Y en ese momento la tenía allí, en la oscuridad, toda para él, ambos solo concentrándose en los besos, compensando todos los que les habían quitado en ese largo lapso donde estuvieron separados. Era simplemente... perfecto.

Sintió las manos de Hermione acariciando su espalda, sus brazos, su pecho, haciendo que sus jeans se apretaran en esa zona, esa sensación desesperante que hacía meses había descubierto con ella por primera vez.

—Tócame... Tócame tú también —le pidió la bruja con esa voz apasionada, que Harry se enorgullecía de ser el único de poder escuchar.

Su mano pasó por debajo del pijama de Hermione, tocando directamente la piel de su vientre, su ombligo... Tragó saliva y continúo subiendo con lentitud. Llegó a la curva de uno de sus pechos y descubrió que no llevaba sostén. Aquello lo dejó tieso por un momento.

Sintió como Hermione abría la boca contra su mejilla para decir algo, pero esta vez no se lo permitió. Su mano subió hasta aprisionar su pecho y la castaña dio un saltito inconsciente, dejando a Harry con los labios entreabiertos.

—Lo... Lo siento —murmuró avergonzada, sus ojos encontrándose una vez más. El mago negó con la cabeza.

—Me gusta... —se atrevió a decir, su voz más ronca de lo normal. Hermione lo miró sorprendida, con las mejillas muy encendidas y Harry aprovechó el momento para mover su dedo sobre su pezón. La vio cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios nuevamente, algo que lo llevó al paraíso porque ver a Hermione con una expresión así... por Merlín, era algo que lo perseguiría hasta en sus sueños. Otro roce más y esta vez a su mejor amiga se le escapó un suave gemido. Harry continúo tocándola, disfrutando de la suavidad de sus pechos, de cómo sus cuerpos ardían más y más hasta volverlos locos. Entre jadeos, Hermione lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó, tan perdida como él. Y aquel simple beso provocó que ambos comenzaran a frotarse uno contra el otro, hasta caer completamente a la cama.

Sus lenguas jugaron una y otra vez, mientras ese roce que había comenzado como un inocente movimiento se convertía en algo totalmente intencional. Harry apenas podía pensar, nunca en su vida había estado tan excitado como en ese momento, pero sabía que debía detenerse si no quería acabar en su pijama. La obligó a girar, quedando encima de ella. Se veía tan hermosa con los labios hinchados y la blusa desacomodada... fue difícil contenerse.

—Deberíamos detenernos —murmuró —. Alguien nos podría escuchar o...

—¿O? —susurró ella con la respiración agitada, sus ojos oscuros sin quitarse ni un momento de los suyos. Tan sexy que el mago apenas podía pensar con claridad.

—O podría perder el control... —admitió bajito.

Hermione lo observó por un largo tiempo, como si lo estuviera considerando. El corazón de Harry latía desbocado, si ella... si ella decidía _hacerlo_ , ¿qué sucedería? Harry no tenía experiencia sobre esas cosas... ¿y si hacía algo mal? Pero al imaginarse haciéndolo con ella... se dio cuenta de que le gustaba demasiado la idea.

La vio tragar saliva mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.

—Entonces vamos más despacio... —sugirió y Harry la miró anonadado, preguntándose si ella también sentía ese calor embriagante por todo su cuerpo... esa necesidad de querer más.

—De acuerdo —musitó sin poder negarse y acercándose nuevamente para besarla, sin saber muy bien si iba a poder cumplir con aquello. Temía no saciarse nunca de su boca, de no poder soltarla cuando fuera necesario.

La lengua de Hermione se metió en su boca una vez más, esta vez lentamente, sin prisas, provocándolo de una manera inimaginable. Harry exploró su boca hasta el cansancio mientras llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos traseros del short de la bruja. Ambos se quedaron quietos, solo probando sus bocas una y otra vez, intentando no ir más lejos, algo que para el muchacho fue casi imposible. Es que estar entre las piernas de Hermione y con su boca jugando traviesamente con la de él, no era nada fácil de llevar. Se perdió en su beso, solo pudiendo ser consiente en este y en lo que provocaba bajo sus pantalones. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta su mano pasó por la fina tela del short hasta tocar su pierna tan cerca de...

—Harry —gimoteó Hermione sobre su boca. Abrió los ojos lentamente como despertando de un sueño —. Tu mano...

Harry sacó su mano rápidamente de allí y la vio sonreír. Soltó un gran suspiro de frustración y rodó en la cama hasta colocarse junto a ella. Hundió su rostro en la almohada, intentando alejar aquellas sensaciones. Se sentía muy avergonzado.

La escuchó reír bajito, y no dudó en alzar su rostro hacia ella. Por Merlín, le encantaba verla reír así, de tal forma que no le importaba si se burlaba de él.

—Yo también te extrañé —soltó el mago sin siquiera pensarlo. Una respuesta algo tardía pero que provocó que Hermione dejara de reír al instante. Lo miró fijamente y de tal manera que Harry comenzó a ruborizarse. El muchacho la envolvió en sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho, odiándose a sí mismo por esa ridícula timidez que aparecía cada vez que le expresaba sus sentimientos.

—¿De verdad? —musitó ella dándole un pequeño beso en el mentón. Harry se obligó a bajar la mirada hacia ella.

—De verdad.

Hermione levantó una mano y acunó su mejilla.

—Estuve todo el verano preocupada por ti, ¿lo sabes?

—Te escribí cada semana —le reprochó en un suspiro aunque sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Se preguntó cuándo dejaría de doler. Tal vez nunca.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron un momento, como cada vez que se entristecía por él. ¿Había cambiado de expresión sin darse cuenta? Se maldijo interiormente, no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba. Abrió la boca para cambiar de tema, pero ella se le adelantó.

—¿Sabes que puedes hablarme de Sirius cuando quieras, verdad? Yo... —Hermione se detuvo, mordiéndose los labios.

Ante la mención de su padrino, Harry se quedó en trance por un instante. Se recordó que no debía comportarse así frente a ella, pero cuando la miró nuevamente a los ojos notó que ya era tarde. Su mejor amiga parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Lo sé, Mione —respondió abrazándola más contra su pecho, intentando que su voz sonara normal —. No tienes que recordarme... yo lo sé.

Hubo un gran silencio donde la castaña solo se dedicó a abrazarlo con fuerza. Era como si no pudiera encontrar las palabras justas para reconfortarlo, aunque Harry no las necesitaba. Aquel abrazo era suficiente para él.

—Deberías haberme permitido visitarte —susurró ella después de un momento.

—No. Hubiera sido una mala idea —dijo Harry recordando lo mucho que habían discutido sobre ello antes de subirse al Expreso. La imagen de Hermione entrando a casa y sus tíos mirándola con desprecio le hacía revolver el estómago. Nunca la haría pasar por esa situación, nunca.

Hermione suspiró.

—¿Han sido muy malos contigo en estas vacaciones? No me mientas.

Harry apretó los labios, no podía decirle la verdad pero tampoco podía mentirle...

—Normal, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ohh, Harry... —la boca de Hermione buscó la suya hasta darle un beso. Harry sonrió entre besos.

—Estoy bien ahora, eso es lo que importa.

Hermione besó la comisura de su boca con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me alegra al menos poder verte antes de ir a Hogwarts.

Harry sonrió y llevó una de sus manos a su cabello para juguetear con esos mechones castaños que tanto le gustaban.

—A mí también. Dime, ¿qué hiciste en tus vacaciones? —le preguntó porque aquello lo había imaginado muchas veces, en esos momentos en que pasaba días encerrado en su cuarto, intentando mantenerse lo más alejado posible de los Dursley.

—Fuimos a una playa por un par de días y luego solo estuve en casa...

—¿Qué traje de baño llevabas puesto? —se atrevió a preguntarle haciéndola reír.

—Una bikini rosa. ¿Tengo que darte algún otro detalle?

—¿Había muchos chicos mirándote?

Probablemente muchos, Harry lo sabía. Con cada año que pasaba, Hermione se volvía aún más hermosa. Por eso no había podido evitar imaginarse cosas y sentir celos estúpidos mientras estaba en su habitación sin nada que hacer.

Hermione volvió a reír y Harry se sintió aliviado. Lo único que deseaba era alejar los pensamientos tristes por un momento, olvidar el pasado o lo que estaba por venir y enfocarse en ese momento, disfrutar esa noche con Hermione, que probablemente sería la última que pasarían solos y tranquilos por un largo tiempo.

—Si alguien me observó no me percaté. Estaba demasiado distraída pensando en ti.

Aquello lo hizo sonreír tontamente.

—Debo admitir que me sucedió lo mismo, fuiste lo único que estuvo en mi cabeza durante todo el verano.

Hermione rio.

—Sabes... Aunque a veces me preocupa, sé que no soy la única que ha estado pensando en ti, Harry Potter.

El muchacho alzó las cejas sorprendido. Hermione nunca había hecho un comentario así, ¿estaba celosa? Aquello lo hizo ridículamente feliz.

—Exageras —se rio y ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, hablo en serio.

Ante esa expresión tan seria, Harry se mordió los labios. ¿Realmente estaba tan preocupada? ¿Cómo podía verse tan hermosa así?

—Eres la única a la que quiero —soltó sin siquiera pensarlo y las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de un rosado adorable. Eran tan pocas las veces en las que se comportaba tímida con él, que Harry se quedó embelesado.

La bruja dejó escapar un largo suspiro y en su pecho trazó círculos con sus dedos.

—Dime, ¿cómo vamos a hacer para continuar estando juntos en secreto? Si dices cosas como estas me será imposible —se quejó en voz baja, haciendo que el muchacho tragara saliva.

—No tengo idea.

Se miraron por un instante que pareció eterno. Se veía tan hermosa observándolo así que Harry se dio cuenta de que si volvían a besarse, ya le sería imposible parar. Y algo le decía que sería así para ella también. Aquello hizo que la adrenalina corriera por todo su cuerpo... La deseaba... La amaba demasiado.

—¡Harry! ¡Me he olvidado de darte sabanas limpias! —exclamó Molly desde el otro lado de la puerta, haciéndolos saltar a los dos del susto. Ambos se miraron con una mezcla de pánico y travesura.

—¡Estoy bien, Señora Weasley! —respondió el chico nervioso, rogándole a Merlín para que Molly no entrara.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora... Ahora solo necesito dormir!

Hermione hundió su rostro en su pecho para no echarse a reír.

—¡De acuerdo! Si necesitas algo solo dime, Harry —se despidió Molly, alejándose con pasos pesados.

Cuando ya estuvieron fuera de peligro, Harry soltó un gran suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué hubiera hecho si nos encontraba así? —le preguntó Hermione aun con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—No quiero ni imaginármelo —susurró con expresión de pánico haciéndola reír otra vez.

—Es mejor que vuelva al cuarto de Ginny. Por si Molly comienza a supervisar —dijo levantándose de la cama y acomodándose la ropa. Harry la observó con pesar, no quería despedirse de ella todavía.

—¿Realmente tienes que irte? ¿Y si colocas un hechizo y...?

Hermione se acercó nuevamente y lo tomó del rostro para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios. Harry la miró embobado como siempre.

—Mañana me contarás que has estado haciendo con Dumbledore. Estoy muy intrigada sobre ello.

—Pero...

—Y además de eso, puede que a la hora de la siesta te visite otra vez —susurró pícara —. ¿Quieres?

Harry asintió con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí.

Vio con los ojos entrecerrados como Hermione salía de su habitación de puntitas, preguntándose como rayos haría en unas horas para fingir que nada había sucedido. A pesar de ello, aquella noche pudo dormir en paz, sabiendo que su chica estaba a pocos metros de distancia.

Unos segundos más tarde, o eso le pareció, lo despertó un ruido semejante a un cañonazo al abrirse de par en par la puerta de la habitación. Se incorporó bruscamente. Alguien corrió las cortinas y la luz entró por la ventana.

—¿Qué... Qué pasa?

—¡No sabíamos que ya habías llegado! —exclamó Ron, dándole un manotazo en la coronilla.

—¡No le pegues, Ron! —lo regañó esa voz de chica, que tanto conocía y amaba.

Harry encontró los anteojos y logró ponérselos.

Su amigo lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Estás bien?

—Nunca había estado mejor —respondió y sus ojos se posaron en su mejor amiga, que se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sí, era verdad. Nunca había estado mejor, nunca tan feliz, tenerla cerca otra vez... ¿qué más podía pedir? La vio apretar los labios, como si se estuviera esforzando para ocultar una sonrisa. Se le dificultó bastante volver la atención al pelirrojo. —. ¿Y tú?

—No puedo quejarme. ¿Cuándo llegaste? Mi madre acaba de decirnos que estabas aquí.

—Cerca de la una de la madrugada.

Ron continúo interrogándolo un poco más, mientras Hermione escuchaba atentamente, como si las noticias fueran nuevas para ella también. Harry tuvo que esforzarse para ocultar su sonrisa también, y se dio cuenta de que también debía aportar un poco para que la situación se viera creíble. Después de todo, se suponía que no había visto a su mejor amiga en mucho tiempo.

—¿Y, tú, Hermione? ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó de repente, sorprendiéndola. La castaña posó sus ojos chocolates en él, con una bonita sonrisa, casi traviesa. Las imágenes de la noche anterior bombardearon la mente de Harry, acelerando su corazón nuevamente.

—Muy bien —respondió y Harry inevitablemente bajó su mirada a esos labios que tanto le gustaban, suaves y carnosos al tacto de su lengua...

Definitivamente necesitaba controlarse, distraerse, aunque dudaba que pudiera hacerlo. Al menos lo intentaría por el momento... claro, hasta la hora de la siesta.

—¿Qué hora es? ¿Me perdí el desayuno?


End file.
